comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s4 ep12 Unchained)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens in Nanda Parbat, as a woman comes to bring Nyssa Raatko her food. A guard tells her not to bother, but she says that Ra's al Ghul has instructed his captive must be kept healthy. The woman tells Nyssa that "the garden grows strong, even in your absence," and Nyssa gets a look of realization. Pulling a small blade out of the long pepper on her tray, Nyssa kills the guard outside, and along with the woman who brought her the food, they take out a number of League of Assassins members to make Nyssa's escape. In Star City, Felicity is telling Diggle and Canary that a burglar he's tracking is running straight for them. When the burglar scales a wall to escape, he finds himself face to face with Oliver and Thea on the roof. Thea has the man cornered, but suddenly starts to pass out. Oliver saves her from falling, but loses the burglar in the process. At the Lair, Oliver worries that he isn't paying enough attention to Thea, but the team tells him to stop blaming himself. Felicity has to excuse herself to rehearse a presentation she's going to make to Palmer Tech the next day. One of the board members, who is watching as Felicity has trouble with the presentation, suggests that her wheelchair might make her a less-than-ideal face for the project. He ofers to send someone in her stead to make the presentation. At Oliver's apartment, Thea is still worn out; Merlyn is there, saying that if Thea doesn't indulge her bloodlust, she will die. He says that Constantine made Sara whole, so Thea is a different situation. Oliver says they need to find Darhk, and make him do whatever he did to Thea to sate her bloodlust before. Oliver gets a call: their burglar is back in action, this time at Cadmus Tech. Oliver goes there and chases the man down, and when he catches up to him and takes him to the ground, he's shocked to unmask Roy Harpe, who punches him and runs. At the lair, Oliver tells the team that Roy is the burglar. While they're trying to figure out why Roy is doing this, Oliver get a 911 page from Alex. He goes upstairs to the campaign office to learn that Ruve Adams -- the wife of Damien Darhk -- has thrown her hat into the ring and is running against him for mayor of Star City. On Lian Yu, Reiter tortures Oliver, demanding to know why he needed the maps from the Amazo. He asks what Oliver's tattoos revealed, but Oliver doesn't know. Suddenly, Reiter and two of his guards is shot to death by arrows...fired by Shado. In the present, Green Arrow comes to ask Adams for a meeting with her husband. He sets up a meeting for the next night to make Darhk an offer. Felicity thinks the components Roy has stolen can be used to put together a "web nuke," a bomb to destroy the Internet. She thinks he'll need a third component: a powerful battery. Realizing that Curtis might be in trouble since Palmer Tech has such a battery, she sends Team Arrow in just in time to stop him from hurting Curtis too bad. Felicity realizes that Roy is not himself, and Oliver hits him with an arrow, knocking him out. At the Lair, Felicity reveals that she noticed Roy had a piece of tech in one of his eyes -- it's a contact that was broadcasting his actions. The lair is immune to signals, but they're still worried that Roy's new "boss" -- a guy calling himself the Calculator -- has his bomb components. On Lian Yu, Shado comes to Oliver to tell him he needs to forgive himself for everything he's done. She's a hallucination, and he's passed out from the torture. She tells him that the only way out is through Oliver -- through his own darkness. He has to let it go. Oliver tells her he doesn't know how, and she says she will teach him. In the present, in Japan, Nyssa and her rescuer are walking through a cemetery. They stop, kneel, and Nyssa tells her rescuer that she has to go the next leg of her journey. If she doesn't return within an hour, she says, tell the others their war is over. Nyssa finds Tatsu -- in her Katana mask -- and tells her that being a member of the Crescent Order suits her. Nyssa says she's come for a lotus which Katana has been tasked with guarding. The two have a sword fight and when it appears they're evenly matched, Nyssa tells Tatsu that she has somewhere else to be, on a matter that involves Oliver Queen. She says that Katana should lay down their swords and talk about what Nyssa is set to do. At the Lair, Roy tells Oliver that he still seems to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he asks what it is that Ollie is beating himself up about now, we cut to Roy going to talk to Thea. Still exhausted, she's thrilled to see him. She asks what he's doing there, but before they can get into a conversation, she starts to cough, and her sword wound from when Ra's stabbed her reappears on her chest. Merlyn arrives to tell her to stay with them and stay strong, and the wound will pass -- which it does. At the Lair, Felicity is impressed by the computing power of the contact lens. She's found a backdoor into his system. Oliver questions whether that's wise, since theoretically it opens them to detection, but shuts up when she tells him to have faith in her. Of course, a moment later, she's detected. After a little give and take with the Calculator, it's revealed that he doesn't plan to attack the Internet, but to focus his attack on Star City and create bedlam in the city. At the Lair, Felicity is looking for the entry point the Calculator would be able to penetrate civic systems to do the most damage. Finally she realizes that last year, Ray developed a piece of software he called a battering ram -- something that could crash through cybersecurity. Despite having now commercial applications, she hopes they can use it to penetrate the Calculator's systems. On Lian Yu, Shado tries to convince Oliver that in order to push through his darkness, he needs to reveal to Taiana that he's the one who killed her brother. She vanishes, leaving him with a rock that has runes scrawled on it. In the present, Felicity is looking for the battering ram at Palmer Tech. She finds it and, along the way, Curtis sees that she's blown into the room kicking ass and taking names, and that if this Felicity was the one making the presentation yesterday, instead of fumbling around doubting herself, she would be the perfect person to run the company. At Thea's bedside, Oliver arrives to tell her she's working on something. He tells her that he's got a meeting with Darhk. She says she can't let him owe Darhk a favor, but he won't let her die. She tells him it's not up to him, and he can't fix this problem. She says it's her choice, not his, and she would rather die than do any of the horrible things they need to do to help her. Merlyn tells Oliver that his plan is stupid, and that he agrees with Thea: it isn't either of their decision. He says anything they do to force her to make the decision they want wouldn't be right. At the Lair, Felicity finds out the Calculator is currently installing the web nuke at Flint Hills Data Farm. She sends Oliver a 911 text to go save the city just as he's rounding the corner to see Darhk's limousine. At Flint Hills, Diggle, Canary, and Roy are taking on a group of Calculator's mercenaries while Felicity and Calculator banter and virtually spar. Just as the rest of the team are cornered, Oliver shows up. Felicity tells the team they need to set a charge and remove the device Calculator's men left at the server farm. Since he's jamming the detonation signals, Roy decides to stay behind and detonate it manually. The rest of the team gets to safe distance, and then Roy sets off the C4 with an arrow from a distance, and runs like hell away from the blast. The building blows behind him, but Roy manages to get away and rejoin Team Arrow. Back at the Lair, Team Arrow meets up with Felicity, who has wiped out all of the data The Calculator had on Roy. Oliver tells Roy that they'll all miss him, and that he'll pass his regards along to Thea, who is going to make her own decision. Back on Lian Yu, Taiana is helping Oliver recuperate after his torture, but he stops her to tell her it was he who killed her brother. She cries, and he's confused to look down and find the stone he got from Shado is real. At the Palmer Tech presentation, Felicity takes the stage to present their big new technology: the power cell, a totally recyclable battery that can charge an electric car for thousands of miles and is already in use powering the Palmer Tech building. She gets a hearty round of applause -- including from The Calculator, who is sitting next to Oliver. At Thea's apartment, Roy tells her that he considered staying behind for her. She tells him to go have a great life, get married, have kids, be normal and happy for her instead. He tells her that if he could do it all over again, he would do al of that with her, and that he loves her. She says she loves him too and they embrace. Outside the meeting at Palmer Tech, Oliver tells Felicity she was amazing. He leaves, she turns to see the Calculator, and calls him "Dad." At Thea's apartment, Merlyn tells Oliver he did the right thing not involving Darhk. The pair shake hands, but moments later, Laurel tells the two of them Thea is in trouble. Later, at the hospital, a doctor tells Oliver that Thea's prognosis isn't good. She's comatose, and Oliver sits next to her bed, telling her not to go. Nyssa shows up, saying that she has an antidote developed by enemies of the League that can help Thea -- but to get it, Oliver will have to kill Malcolm Merlyn. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Laurel Lance Category:John Diggle Category:The Calculator Category:Nyssa al Ghul Category:Shado Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Michael Holt - Mr. Terrific